


Stirred Spaghetti Sauce

by ColourOfNight



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hugging, Other, Snuggling, gentle domination, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourOfNight/pseuds/ColourOfNight
Summary: Spaghetti returns injured, and it ends up getting physical. Just not in the way most people would think.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Spaghetti (Food Fantasy), Reader/Spaghetti (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 33





	Stirred Spaghetti Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about his lines that made me think he needs some more love. Literally. Also, there was some fanart on the international FF Facebook group – yes, that one that turned into the running joke about Whisky – that I wanted to work on Spaghetti's side of it. The idea that his arrogance is just a knee-jerk reaction is pretty cute.
> 
> Also – that Spaghetti has a thing for being dominated by his MA. Please don't ask me where that came from, I just have it as a head-canon and had to write it.

You were closing up the bar for the night when Spaghetti sauntered in, almost seeming to slump onto the barstool nearest you. Looking up, expecting a quip of some sort, you were astonished to see that he was paler than normal.

“Spaghetti...?”

“...my Master...” Taking another look, you could see a few injuries.

“What happened?” You cast a healing talent on him, relieved to see a bit more colour back in his cheeks. “Should I get-”

“No, no... Just...” Darting around the bar, you put one of his arms over your shoulder and helped him up onto his feet. He winced, and gave out pained groans with each step as you steadily took him to his room. He kept his coat and cape pulled tightly around his body.

“Spaghetti... You should have taken someone with you.”

“I didn't think I would need any pawns today.”

“And look where it got you.” He unlocked the door to his room, and you gently pushed the door shut with your foot. “I'm going to have to take a look at the injuries, you know. And possibly bandage them.”

“...I know.” Helping him to his desk, and sitting him down, you immediately went to the drawer he'd pulled the bandages out from before.

“...is it this drawer with the supplies?” He chuckled.

“So, you remembered.”

“Well, I try.” You found the supplies you needed and turned back to him. “Be honest with me now. How bad is it?” He frowned, not wanting to meet your eyes, before letting his coat fall off his shoulders with a soft clinking.

You could see that he'd taken a few cuts and gashes to the chest, as well as some on his legs. The one near the top of his left thigh looked particularly ragged, and you paled at the implications. Seeing the expressions on your face, he couldn't help but chuckle.

“My Master, you do know what taking a look will entail, right?” Again, you could feel the blush rising – but this time, there was a more urgent matter at hand. You pinched the bridge of your nose, shutting your eyes, and taking a deep breath before saying the thing that you would probably regret later.

“So be it.” Then you couldn't help but look at him a little deviously. “Strip.” For the briefest of moments, he looked weirdly happy. Then the smouldering look made a return to his face.

“I wouldn't want to... make any of these worse by moving too much, my Master.” The look on his face was mischievous, and you couldn't help but want to be the same. Before you moved closer, you cast another healing talent on him, fluidly putting the supplies down and leaning over him as he sat on the chair.

Maybe you were getting a little too close to him as you undid his vest, letting your face near enough touch his. His breathing, which was initially calm, hitched on occasion. The closer you got to having his top half bare, the more frequently it caught. You couldn't help but drop a brief kiss on his nose before you removed his shirt completely and putting it on the floor next to the rest of what you'd removed.

It was as you knelt down to grab the disinfectant that you noticed the blood was spilling onto the fabric of the chair.

“...should have put a towel down...” you muttered. Spaghetti barked out a little chuckle.

“Having a few bloodstains to remove is a small price for this,” he murmured softly, “I do very much appreciate having your help for this.” The heat was rising up your cheeks again, and he gave you a lop-sided smile. You smiled wryly back.

“...don't thank me yet, I haven't even started.” You cleaned the cuts without saying anything, occasionally casting another talent to aid the healing.

After you'd cleaned and bandaged the cuts on his torso, you looked down at the state of his legs. The ragged gash was still bleeding a little. You looked up at his face, and you could see him looking expectantly down at you.

“Um... Would it- Would it be easier for me to check your legs if you were laying down?” And there was that smirk again, with an interesting look in his eyes.

“Maybe. I might also need help removing the rest of my clothing.” You sighed with the barest hint of amusement. When you leant in to help him up, your nose brushed his cheek. He sighed contentedly as you half pulled him towards his bed.

You went to set him down, but he pulled you down onto the bed as well, putting his arms around your torso. With a sigh, you decided to make the most of it, resting your head on his chest.

“I'm meant to be wrapping your injuries.”

“The ordeal of moving from the chair to the bed has taken its toll. I require some rest before I start moving again, my Master.” At the soft kiss he planted on the top of your head, you couldn't help but huff softly, throwing out yet another healing talent. After a while though, you sighed.

“It's going to be hard for me to examine your leg from here, you know.” Reluctantly, he loosened his grip, allowing you to slip out and move down his body to his legs.

As you reached for his belt, you could see that his face was red as his hair. You shook your head.

“And after all this, now you're getting shy?”

“...I was hoping you'd be removing my trousers under different circumstances.”

“Oh.” Perhaps you were now as red as his hair. He looked away, covering his mouth with his hand as you undid his belt and trousers. He shifted slightly to allow you to slip his trousers down, and you removed his boots, taking his trousers off as well. His other hand shifted to cover the front of his shorts, and then you noticed his flush had extended down his body.

“...don't... look...” You huffed again, but couldn't help but smile.

“Spaghetti... These wounds need tending to.”

You worked from his feet upwards, cleaning and wrapping the scratches and scrapes as you went. Occasionally, you'd throw in a healing talent. Spaghetti remained awfully quiet. When the last – and largest – of the injuries remained, you looked up at his face. He was watching you intently.

“The last one.” You came to the realisation that it wasn't the being seen in his underwear that was the problem, but the reaction it had caused. You glanced at where his hands – the other had also moved there – and saw it straining against the fabric. Barely. You sighed. “You're going to have to roll over a bit so I can treat it all properly.” 

As you prepared another cleaning wipe, he obediently moved to allow you easier access. It meant that you'd have to move his shorts upwards again, though. You looked at the wound. Sure, it had healed up quite a bit with the multiple healing talents, but it was still pretty bad. Apparently, there was something in your expression that shifted.

“My Master, is something wrong?”

“Not really,” you said. “It's just that despite all the healing talents, this one's still pretty bad. It wrapped quite a way around.” You took a much more careful look. “What were you fighting?” you asked, softly.

“It's gone now, pulverised and treated like the trash it was.”

“Another Fallen? There's been a lot of them, lately. And this,” you gestured, “Seems like it had venom. If they're getting more dangerous, then-”

“It does not matter, my Master. I will easily dispose of them.” You huffed and began cleaning the wound.

“Well promise me that you'll at least think about taking someone with you next time.” He refused to look at you. “Or would you rather me order Borscht keep an eye on you? Perhaps Oyster?” At this, he sat upright and grabbed your shoulders.

“You wouldn't!”

“Yeah, I need Borscht around the bar, and Oyster's too noisy.” You frowned and pushed him back down onto the bed. He smiled smugly, and then you sighed. “No, I'd probably have to do it, wouldn't I?” The angry face he pulled made you laugh. “Then you'll just have to choose someone to take with you, won't you?”

“You are... incorrigible.”

“You sound surprised.” He didn't say anything. You finished cleaning and wrapping the last wound, using extra wound closures and tape, throwing an extra healing talent out. You sighed. “You're on paperwork duty tomorrow, just to be certain.”

“But I-”

“Or plotting your nefarious schemes. Whatever, as long as you're not opening that wound up.” As you stood up to leave, he grabbed your hand. You could feel the heat rising in your face again as he gently kissed it.

“Thank you, my Master.” Smiling warmly at him, you turned to leave.

“Maybe next time I strip you, we should go on a date first.” You glanced back and saw that he had frozen, going a bright pink. He hadn't let go of your hand, though.

“...st-stay?”

“Huh?” As you looked at him, he started going redder and redder, and he hid his face in his other hand as best he could. Then, he started chuckling – a deep and hearty laugh that sounded almost devilish.

“Time for me to get my payment... with interest.” It would have sounded dark and ominous if he wasn't bright red and couldn't meet your gaze when you looked at him. 

Seeing this side of him, in this state, somehow made you feel predatory. Playing on this urge, you decided to crawl up the bed alongside him. For the briefest of moments, he peeked at you. Taking the opportunity, you hugged him, pulling his head into your chest. Looking down, you saw wide lavender eyes set in a crimson face. So you kissed his forehead.

“M-My Master...”

“...is this not what you meant?” The increased heat was your answer, as well as his arms wrapping around you, pulling himself closer. He shifted, opting to nuzzle a little closer to your neck. “Hmm? What kind of payment are you after?” Gently, you ran a finger down his back. “This, perhaps? Or...”

“...there is no going back after this...” It was like he muttered this to himself, and you just happened to overhear it.

“...Spaghetti?” He froze. “What do you want me to do?”

“Master...” his voice sounded a little whiny. “Please... Please, I... want... more...”

“Spaghetti,” you softly chided, “I'm not sure how far you actually want to go. And I don't want to push you.” The look he gave you was a little confused, and you reached to gently touch his face. He leant into the touch contentedly. “What do you want, Spaghetti?”

“...more...” he moaned, “...please, spoil me completely... my Master.” Oh. You kissed his forehead again, opting to stroke his back again. As your hand reached the band of his shorts and stroked the skin there, he sighed.

“More?”

“Mmm... yes...” The small moan he let out when your fingers slipped into his shorts under the waistband was delightful. Whether or not he meant to press his hips into you was another thing. You could feel how happy he was. His heart was pounding loud enough for you to feel it.

As your hand snaked around, you slowly slid his shorts down to expose the cheeks to the air. You couldn't help but take a good feel, groping the relatively firm muscles before subtly rubbing his hip. This was apparently a breaking point for him, and he started shifting his hips, pressing and rubbing against you with soft moans. You sighed. Instantly, he froze.

“...you're going to open that wound up again if you're not careful. Here.” Deftly, you rolled him onto his back, pushing his shorts down with your knee as you did so. This put his face away from your neck, and he briefly frowned before you planted a soft kiss on his nose. And then he realised that he was completely exposed, and went a deep red. Glancing at the large gash, you saw that it was fine, but cast another healing talent anyway. 

You hummed, before shifting to sit on his thighs carefully. After a moment of hesitation, he put his hands on your legs, and started to trail them upwards. You raised an eyebrow, and he paused. You leant forward, putting your hands either side of his torso to pin him down a little. The very tip of his erection slipped under your top and touched your stomach. His breath caught, but you smiled.

“Would you like to help me take my top off?” His eyes lit up, and his hands immediately went to the hem of your top, and started to raise it. When it had been gathered up to your arms, you smiled and sat up again to finish the job, casually throwing your top behind you and off the bed. His hands shot to your hips. Yours shot to his stomach, before gently trailing down towards his thighs. Playfully, you decided to stroke the curly red hair at the base of his dick, making it twitch slightly. Combing through it gently made him moan in an adorable way – his hands shot up to cover his face.

“Mm... Master...”

“...I'm straddling your thighs, and you're naked, Spaghetti...” you cooed. “You can show me your face.” You leant back down, your face just above his hands. Although you had to use one hand to support your weight, you deliberately kept one hand near his groin. You kissed the back of his hands, and then his fingers. “...is it too much? Are you-”

“N-no...” He shifted his fingers slightly, and you could see his expression through the gaps. Just. “Please, Master... Continue... please...”

“You look so adorable right now...” His fingers hid his expression again. You huffed mildly and lowered your body to lay on one side of him. As he shifted his body a little, you put one leg over his – carefully avoiding the worst cuts – to hold him down a bit. This made him loosen his fingers, and you swiftly decided to take advantage of this and pin both his wrists above his head. Although it wasn't easy for you to fit both his wrists in one hand, you did it.

That certainly caused a reaction.

His face shifted from expression to expression in rapid succession, going from surprise to arousal and from happiness to embarrassment. You couldn't help but hum happily and kissed his cheek.

“That's a good boy. I'd like to see your face.” As a reminder, your other hand toyed with the soft curly hair of his groin. His dick twitched again, and it almost seemed to harden a little more. His face was almost crimson again, and he couldn't look at you. 

As you kissed his cheek again, you softly put your hand around his member. His breath caught. As you kissed closer to his lips, you gently moved your other hand up and down his shaft. His groans were adorable, and as your thumb reached the tip, you were quick to use the leaking liquid to lubricate your further strokes.

“Ah, you're so cute right now – you need a nickname to match.”

“M-master-” You ever so slightly increased the speed of your stroking, occasionally twisting your hand. “Mmmf-” You finally kissed his lips to stifle his moans. Although you'd only meant to tease his lips, you found their softness irresistible and deepened the kiss. His breath was hot, and tongue was eager to explore. But then you pulled away and kissed his nose.

“Noods.”

“Hmm?” You increased the speed of your hand that was pumping his dick.

“Doesn't Noods sound cute?” He didn't answer, but looked slightly aghast. “...well, you are certainly naked right now, and you do attack with pasta noodles...” His dick twitched in response though, and you chuckled. He was getting close, if his little moans were anything to go by. “Such a good boy, Noods.”

And with that, he died a small death, spurting thick ropes of cum into your hand. You gently continued to stroke his dick through his orgasm, and he trembled under your touch. When you were sure that he was done, you casually looked at your hand. When he looked at you, unsure of your expression, you deliberately made sure to lock eyes with him. You licked your hand, making sure that he saw you tasting and swallowing it.

If you could capture this exquisite taste in your cooking, you'd become a world-renowned pasta chef overnight. But, this spaghetti sauce was yours, and yours alone. You didn't want to share these meatballs.

“...m-m-my Master-” Well, maybe a little sharing was alright. You kissed his lips, making sure he could taste himself.

“Time for you to rest, Spaghetti.” You kissed his nose before letting go of his wrists. “...we can clean up in the morning...” You yawned, and put your arms around him. Contentedly, he relaxed into it. Before you fell asleep, you kissed his forehead again.

**

You awoke in the morning to a warm embrace, being able to see nothing but a mess of red.

After a moment of trying to understand what was going on, you realised a couple of things. One, you both had your arms around each other, and two – his head was firmly in your cleavage. You couldn't hate it, not when he looked so comfortable. Especially not when it felt so comfortable. Sleepily, you put your hands in his hair, messing it up a little more. The low quiet murmur and the way he nuzzled a little further into the embrace made your heart melt. He looked adorable.

Suddenly, there was a tiny jerk. The warmth growing near your chest told you that he was probably awake and trying to take stock of the situation.

“...maybe after this, I'm going to call you 'Noods' all the time-”

“Do you _want_ to become a commoner?” He huffed, pulling you closer to him. You hummed. “...the dawn after the darkness makes one feel rather compassionate, don't you think?” You murmured an agreement, and kissed the top of his head.

“Well, you'd better look after me then, Mr Nobleman.” You didn't need to look at his face to tell that he had that cute flustered expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a slow burn of a piece - with plenty of sass from Borscht, and Oyster screaming in the background.  
> But in the end, this scene was the only bit I really liked.


End file.
